Namja Pervert
by fckyeahLJOE
Summary: Kejadian malang menimpa Sandeul saat berada di dalam bus. / "Dasar pembohong. Pasti Kau pelakunya!" Tuduh Sandeul pada Namja di hadapannya itu. B1A4 Fanfiction, Badeul couple, Jinchan Couple , Baro X Sandeul , Jinyoung x Gongchan. Rated T Yaoi/OOC boylove


**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando  
**2. Twitter **: at fckyeahljoe **Facebook :** Nakamaru Ando : Wordpress : wewewe dot semeukezone dot wordpress dot com  
**3. Judul** : Pervert Namja  
**4. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Oneshoot  
**5. Cast :**  
- B1A4 Sandeul  
- B1A4 Baro  
**6. Support Cast :**  
- B1A4 Jinyoung  
- B1A4 CNU  
- B1A4 Gongchan  
- Lee Jieun

**Disclaimer :** Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: WMent

**Author Note :**

Annyeong, author balik lagi bawa ff badeul. Misi ku sekarang adalah men badeulkan dan men chunjoekan ffn *di amuk warga ffn*

Please, adakah yang mau membuatkanku ff nc badeul? Author pengen bikin tapi lagi gak ada ide hehe

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

.

.

.

Siang itu seorang Namja yang di ketahui bernama Sandeul sedang duduk di sebuh halte bus bersama temannya, Gongchan Shik.

"Aigoo, panas sekali hari ini!" Keluh Sandeul.

"Sabar Hyung. Sebentar lagi juga busnya datang!" Ujar Gongchan, teman Sandeul yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Bisa-bisanya Kau menyuruhku sabar. Memangnya Kau sendri tidak kepanasan?!" Sandeul mendumel dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja Aku kepanasan. Tapi Aku bukan orang heboh sepertimu yang selalu mengeluh setiap saat!" Sergah Gongchan.

Begitulah Gongchan, meskipun umurnya lebih muda, Ia tidak rewel dan malah bersikap lebih dewasa. Tidak seperti Sandeul yang selalu rewel dan heboh seperti layaknya anak-anak.

"Aish, Kau ini selalu saja menyindirku!"

"Kau memang pantas untuk di sindir, Hyung!" Canda Gongchan, sembari terkekeh-kekeh melihat Hyungnya yang kesal itu.

"Hyung, Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau Kita ke Cafenya Shinwoo Hyung. Kita makan ice cream di sana!"

Mendengar kata ice cream membuat raut wajah Sandeul yang tadinya lesu kembali bersemangat. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, gampang sekali moodnya berubah.

"Ide bagus, Channie. Panas-panas seperti ini memang cocok makan ice cream!" Ujar Sandeul.

"Baiklah, Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Shinwoo Hyung agar menyiapkan ice cream special untuk kita!" Kata Gongchan, seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Tapi tunggu dulu. Uangku tidak akan cukup untuk membayarnya!" Sandeul mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memperlihatkan isinya yang hanya tersedia beberap lembar uang pada Gongchan.

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Kau tidak usah khawatirkan masalah itu!"

"Wae? Kau punya uang? Apa Kau akan mentraktirku?" Tanya Sandeul berharap.

"Aniyo, Aku juga tidak punya uang!" Jawab Gongchan, membuat Sandeul melenguh panjang.

"Tapi kita akan mendapat ice cream gratis!" Ujar Gongchan tiba-tiba, sebuah senyum jahil mengembang di wajahnya.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sandeul penasaran.

"Serahkan saja pada Gongchan!"

"Channie, Kau memang malaikat!" Pekik Sandeul seraya memeluk erat Gongchan.

"Ya, lepaskan. Panas tahu!" Protes Gongchan, sementara Sandeul malah memeluknya dengan semakin erat.

Beberapa saat kemudian bus yang mereka tunggu pun datang. Sandeul melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Gongchan untuk bersiap-siap.

Saat bus itu berhenti di depan halte, Sandeul dan Gongchan sempat ragu ketika melihat busnya sudah penuh sesak.

"Channie, busnya penuh. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sandeul.

"Sepertinya masih muat, Hyung!" Jawab Gongchan, matanya menerawang ke dalam bus, mencari sudut-sudut yang sekiranya masih kosong.

"Tapi nanti Kau harus berdesak-desakkan!" Ujar Sandeul yang sebenarnya merasa kasihan jika Gongchan harus ikut berdesak-desakkan.

"Teet…!" Supir bus menyalakan klakson, memberi tanda agar Sandeul dan Gongchan segera masuk.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk!" Seru Gongchan seraya mendorong Sandeul agar memasuki bus.

Dugaan mereka ternyata tidak salah. Bus ini sudah penuh sesak oleh penumpang. Sandeul dan Gongchan berpegangan tangan ketika merangsek ke dalam kerumunan penumpang lain.

Tapi sayang, saat bus mulai berjalan tiba-tiba, genggaman tangan mereka terlepas.

"Hyung… " Pekik Gongchan, sementara Sandeul yang berusaha kembali malah terdorong oleh penumpang lain hingga ke bagian tengah.

"Aw!" Rintih Sandeul saat kakinya tak sengaja terinjak orang lain.

Tubuh Sandeul yang kecil membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik saat penumpang lain menghimpitnya. Sandeul buru-buru menggapai pegangan tangan agar tidak terdorong lebih jauh ke belakang.

"Ahh, menyebalkan sekali!" Gumam Sandeul kesal.

Padahal tadinya Ia berharap bisa duduk dengan tenang sambil merasakan dinginnya AC. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Di himpit oleh orang-orang yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya malah membuat Sandeul semakin gerah dan kepanasan.

Sandeul menjinjitkan kakinya, pandangannya menerawang ke arah depan mencari Gongchan. Dia khawatir, Gongchan mana kuat kalau harus berdesak-desakkan sepertinya.

Tapi dugaan Sandeul salah. Alih-alih berdesakan sepertinya, Gongchan malah terlihat santai di depan sana. Dia bersandar pada tiang yang berada di samping supir. Bahkan saking leluasanya, Gongchan bisa melambaikan tangan ke arahnya di ikuti sebuah senyum manis khasnya.

Sandeul mendengus kesal, tahu begini lebih baik tadi Dia diam di depan saja. Tapi meskipun begitu Ia lega melihat Gongchan tidak harus berdesak-desakkan sepertinya.

Saat Sandeul sedang memikirkan Gongchan, tiba-tiba Ia merasakan sesuatu pada bokongnya, sebuan tangan. Awalnya tangan itu hanya menyentuh bokongnya saja, Sandeul pikir itu wajar dalam keadaan penuh sesak seperti ini.

Namun semakin lama tangan itu semakin berani meremas bokongnya. Sandeul benar-benar terkejut. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan susah payah.

Karena semua orang memasang raut wajah biasa saja, Sulit baginya untuk mencari pemilik tangan yang baru saja berlaku tidak sopan kepadanya.

Sandeul mendengus kesal, bagaimana mungkin dirinya menjadi korban pelecehan seksual seperti ini, memalukan saja.

Saat Sandeul lengah, tangan itu kembali meremas bokong Sandeul dengan keras. Sandeul menoleh dengan cepat, dan tangan itu pun sudah hilang.

"Aish, yang benar saja masa Aku jadi korban pelecehan!" Rutuk Sandeul kesal.

Bus melaju dengan cepat, membuat penumpang di bagian depan terdorong ke belakang. Sandeul hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya semakin terjepit di kerumunam penumpang.

Sandeul benar-benar kesulitan untuk bergerak sekarang. Dan sialnya bokong Sandeul kembali di remas oleh seseorang.

Sandeul mendengus kesal, ingin rasanya Ia berbalik dan memarahi pemilik tangan itu. Tapi keadaanya sangat tidak memungkinkan sekarang.

Dia hanya bisa pasrah saat bokongnya itu menjadi mainan orang mesum. Sandeul meyakinkan dirinya agar bisa bertahan mendapat perlakuan tidak senonoh itu. Lagi pula tujuannya tinggal 1 halte lagi.

Meskipun merasa sangat kesal, akhirnya Sandeul membiarkan orang mesum itu meraba-raba bokongnya.

Selama sisa perjalanan orang itu terus meremas-remas bokong Sandeul. Sandeul yang tadinya kesal semakin lama malah semakin menikmati sentuhan itu.

Sandeul bahkan memejamkan ke dua matanya saking menikmati sensasi yang di berikan orang itu. Dia membuka ke dua matanya, "Ani, ini tak boleh di biarkan. Kenapa Aku jadi menikmatinya?!" Gumam Sandeul pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berusaha menepis tangan orang yang menyentuh bokongnya itu. Namun bukannya menepis tangan nakal itu, tangan Sandeul malah mengenai kemaluan ahjussi di belakangnya.

Sandeul terkejut dengan apa yang telah di lakukannya tadi. Dia tidak mau menoleh ke belakang, malu sekali rasanya. Bisa-bisa malah Sandeul yang dia anggap sebagai orang mesum.

"Ahh, pabbo!" Sandeul merutuki dirinya sendiri mengingat apa yang baru di lakukannya barusan.

Sandeul memberanikan menoleh ke belakang, Ahjussi yang tadi tidak sengaja anunya tersentuh oleh Sandeul terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

Untung bagi Sandeul karena ternyata bus yang di tumpanginya sudah berhenti di depan halte tujuannya. Sandeul pun buru-buru menerobos kerumunan penumpang dan bergegas keluar.

Sesampainya di luar, Sandeul tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, Ia langsung menarik tangan Gongchan.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Gongchan heran.

"Kita harus segera pergi. Bus itu tidak cocok untuk uke manis seperti kita!" Ungkap Sandeul.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" Gongchan mengerutkan dahinya karena semakin bingung.

"Aku ceritakan nanti, kajja!" Sandeul menarik lengan Gongchan.

Sandeul tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka tak jauh di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Sandeul dan Gongchan memasuki sebuah cafe kecil yang bergaya minimalis. Dinginnya AC langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka, membuat Sandeul dan Gongchan girang bukan main.

"Ahh, dinginnya… " Ucap Sandeul di ikuti anggukan setuju oleh Gongchan.

Mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan sebuah mainan baru. Ralat, mereka memang masih anak-anak.

"Ayo, Hyung. Aku sudah tidak sabar menyantap ice cream!" Ujar Gongchan.

Suasana cafe siang ini tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga membuat Sandeul dan Gongchan leluasa memilih meja yang mereka inginkan. Dan pilihanpun jatuh pada meja yang paling dekat AC, mereka beralasan tempat itulah yang paling nyaman di siang yang terik ini.

"Ayo, Hyung. Pesan saja apa yang Kau mau!" Gongchan menyodorkan daftar menu yang sejak awal sudah ada di atas meja.

"Kau yakin? Nanti bayarnya gimana?" Tanya Sandeul sedikit ragu.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Kau pesan saja dulu. Itu urusan belakang!" Jawab Gongchan di selingi sebuah senyuman khasnya.

Meskipun sedikit ragu, Sandeul akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercayai temannya itu. Padahal Ia sendiri tak tahu apa rencana Gongchan, sementara mereka berdua tak mempunyai cukup uang untuk memesan ice cream di tempat itu.

Singkat cerita, setelah mereka memesan apa yang mereka inginkan, akhirnya 2 porsi ice cream berukuran jumbo tersaji di depan mereka.

Sandeul dan Gongchan menggigit sendok mereka, sementara tatapan mereka tertuju pada ice cream dengan toping berbagai macam yang membuat mereka meneguk ludah di buatnya.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, mereka berdua langsung menyantap ice cream itu dengan tak sabar.

"Umhh, segarnya!" Kata Sandeul setelah satu sendok ice cream melewati kerongkongannya.

"Nde, Hyung. Nikmat sekali yah!" Balas Gongchan tak kalah antusias.

Beberapa orang yang tak sengaja melihat mereka hanya bisa tersenyum. Sungguh manis sekali melihat 2 pemuda cute yang terlihat antusias sekali menikmati ice creamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyung. Waktu di halte tadi kenapa Kau terlihat tidak senang?" Tanya Gongchan sembari memasukan sesendok ice cream ke dalam mulutnya.

Sandeul yang sedang menikmati ice creamnya langsung mendengus kesal saat dirinya di paksa mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi. "Aish, Kau merusak moodku saja, Channie!" Ujar Sandeul kesal.

"Ya, kan Hyung sendiri yang tadi bilang akan cerita kalau kita sudah sampai disini!" Protes Gongchan yang tidak senang dengan tatapan sinis Hyungnya itu.

"Benarkah Aku bilang seperti itu? Kenapa Aku tidak ingat ya?" Sandeul berpura-pura lupa.

"Aish, Kau seperti orang tua saja pake acara lupa, Hyung!" Sahut Gongchan. "Hyung, cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" Gongchan merajuk dengan wajah memelas.

"Shirreo, itu memalukan. Aku tidak mau menceritakannya!" Tolak Sandeul, membuat Gongchan mendesis kesal di buatnya.

"Arraseo, kalau Kau tidak mau cerita, Kau bayar saja sendiri ice creammu itu!"

"ANDWAE!" Sandeul memekik dengan nyaring, membuat beberapa pengunjung lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, Gongchan Shik. Tega sekali Kau padaku. Aku tidak punya uang nih!" Protes Sandeul.

"Suruh siapa Kau tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi!" Dengan santainya Gongchan menyeruput orange juice miliknya.

Sandeul mendesah pelan. Tiba-tiba ice cream di depannya itu tidak membuatnya berselera lagi. Apalagi mengingat kata Gongchan tadi, kalau dirinya harus membayar sendiri ice creamnya. Padahal Sandeul sendiri sudah tak punya uang lagi, yang tersisa di dompetnya hanya cukup untuk ongkos pulang saja.

"Sudah, ceritakan saja apa yang tadi terjadi, atau Hyung harus membayar semua ini!" Ancam Gongchan.

Sandeul mendelik ke arah Gongchan dengan kesal. Siapa sangka maknae berwajah malaikat itu pintar mengancam orang. Dengan wajah lesu, Sandeul memikirkan apa kata Gongchan tadi. Tapi Ia tak mau menceritakan memalukan tadi, bagaimana Ia bisa cerita pada Gongchan, kalau dirinya telah menjadi korban pelecehan, memalukan. Tapi Sandeul juga tak mau di suruh membayar pesanannya itu.

"Arra, Aku akan cerita!" Lenguh Sandeul akhirnya, membuat Gongchan tersenyum puas.

"Ppali, Hyung, ppali!" Desak Gongchan penasaran.

Sandeul menghela nafas, kemudian menceritakan hal memalukan tadi dengan terpaksa. "Tadi…. Waktu di dalam bus, bokongku di remas-remas orang!" Aku Sandeul nyaris dengan suara yang sangat pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Gongchan.

"MWO? BOKONGMU DI REMAS-REMAS DI DALAM BUS?!" Pekik Gongchan dengan nada tinggi, membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ya, Gongchannie, pelankan suaramu. Kau membuatku malu saja!" Protes Sandeul yang kini menutupi wajahnya dengan daftar menu, karena malu tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat itu.

"Mian, Hyung, mian. Tapi benarkah yang tadi Kau katakan itu? Bokongmu di remas-remas?" Sandeul terlihat kesal mendengar Gongchan yang berkali-kali mengucapkan kata bokong itu.

"Kau pikir Aku sedang bercanda, eoh?!" Rutuk Sandeul kesal.

Tawa Gongchan kembali meledak, membuat orang-orang kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja mereka. Dan Gongchan seakan tidak memperdulikan wajah Hyungnya yang memerah karena menahan malu itu.

"Ya, berhenti tertawa! Menyebalkan sekali!" Geram Sandeul memarahi Namja muda di depannya itu.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Ceritamu lucu sekali, ayo lanjutkan. Apa Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Gongchan yang sepertinya sangat senang dengan topik sendiri.

"Molla, Aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, setiap Aku menoleh pasti saja orang itu sudah menarik tangannya dari bokongku!"

"Hmm, berarti orang itu sudah profesional melakukan hal itu!" Sahut Gongchan.

"Mungkin saja, mulai sekarang Kau harus hati-hati, Channie. Sepertinya banyak orang mesum sekarang!" Ucap Sandeul memperingatkan Gongchan.

"Tapi Hyung, benarkah Kau tidak melihat orang mencurigakan di dalam bus?"

Sandeul mengingat-ingat orang-orang yang Dia lihat di dalam bus, tidak ada yang mencurigakan, pikirnya. "Ani, sepertinya tidak ada yang mencurigakan!" Jawabnya.

Sandeul kemudian melanjutkan, "Bahkan, ketika Aku akan menangkap basah orang itu, Aku malah tidak sengaja menyentuh anunya Ahjussi-Ahjussi di belakangku. Memalukan sekali!" Sandeul bergidik ketika mengingat ekspresi Ahjussi itu.

"Hahaha, Hyung pervert sekali!" Sindir Gongchan di selingi gelak tawanya.

"Ya, itu kan tidak sengaja. Kau pikir Aku melakukannya dengan sengaja, huh?!" Protes Sandeul tidak terima di katain pervert oleh Gongchan.

"Kau lucu sekali Hyung, selain Kau di lecehkan orang lain, Kau juga malah melecehkan seorang Ahjussi hahaha"

"Sepertinya Kau puas sekali melihatku menderita, huft!" Geram Sandeul seraya menatap sinis Gongchan.

"Lalu bagaimana ekspresi Ahjussi itu?" Cecar Gongchan, tak peduli Sandeul mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Dia memang tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi dari raut wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman!" Jawab Sandeul.

"Jadi intinya, sampai sekarang Kau tidak tahu pelaku yang meremas bokongmu itu, Hyung?"

Sandeul menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi pula Ia sudah tak peduli siapa orang yang sudah melecehkannya di depan umum itu. Yang perlu di lakukannya hanya melupakan kejadian itu dan memastikan Channie tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit cerita memalukan itu.

"Mengerikan, coba Kau bayangkan sepanjang perjalanan bokongmu di remas orang tak di kenal. Dan parahnya Kau hanya bisa pasrah tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa!" Sandeul bergidik geli membayangkannya.

"Jadi sepanjang perjalanan tadi orang itu terus meremas bokongmu? Maniak sekali!" Sahut Gongchan.

Sandeul menganggukan kepalanya sembari memasang wajah sedih, berharap mendapat belas kasihan dari Gongchan. Namun, alih-alih mendapatkan simpati, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Tampangmu memang tampang buat di lecehin sih, Hyung. Makanya jangan suka so imut kalau di depan umum!" Cibir Gongchan. Sementara orang yang di cibir, Sandeul, hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau jahat, Channie. T.T!" Desis Sandeul dengan nada ketus.

Senyum angelic khas Gongchan mengembang di wajahnya. Puas sekali rasanya menggoda Hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, Kau pasti menikmati remasan tangan orang maniak itu ya? Yah setidaknya bokongmu yang menikmatinya!" Ujar Gongchan dengan polos, membuat Sandeul yang sedang menikmati minumnya tiba-tiba tersedak.

"Uhuk! Ya, tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana mungkin Aku menikmati di lecehkan orang di depan umum seperti itu!" Protes Sandeul dengan keras.

Meskipun harus di akui kalau sebenarnya Sandeul menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan orang yang tidak di kenalnya itu. Dan Sandeul tidak akan pernah mengakui hal itu di depan Gongchan.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang korban pelecehan malah menikmati apa yang terjadi padanya. Jika Gongchan tahu, harga diri dan wibawanya sebagai uke bisa jatuh di hadapan Namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Benarkah? Sedikitpun tidak?" Tanya Gongchan menyelidiki.

"Ani, Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Pekik Sandeul mulai salah tingkah.

Melihat gerak gerik Sandeul yang mencurigakan, membuat Gongchan menyadari kalau Sandeul sedang berbohong. Sebuah senyum pun kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

"Wae? Kenapa Kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Sandeul yang khawatir kalau Gongchan menyadari kebohongannya.

"Hyung, Kau benar-benar tidak menikmatinya kan?" Tanya Gongchan memastikan sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Kilah Sandeul dengan cepat, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sandeul menundukkan wajahnya ketika melihat Gongchan yang menatapnya dengan intens. "Sedikit sih…" Guman Sandeul dengan amat sangat pelan.

"YA, TERNYATA KAU BENAR-BENAR MENIKMATINYA, HYUNG!" Tawa Gongchan kembali meledak bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ahh, Aku malu, Channie. Aku malu!" Sandeul menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus dengan ke dua tangannya.

Sandeul terus merengek saking malunya, sementara Gongchan terus mentertawakan Hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian, masih di tempat yang sama.**

Sandeul dan Gongchan begitu tenang menyantap ice cream mereka. Begitu sunyi dan nyaris tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

Sedang marahan? Tentu saja tidak, mereka bukan orang yang gampang marahan karena hal hal kecil seperti tadi. Mereka diam karena sebelumnya mereka di tegur oleh pelayan cafe karena sudah mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung lain dengan teriakan-teriakan mereka yang memekikkan telinga.

Sandeul memasukan sesendok ice cream yang tersisa ke dalam mulutnya. "Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga!" Ucap Sandeul sembari meletakkan sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah kosong.

Sementara Gongchan yang sedari tadi menghabiskan ice creamnya, sekarang sedang menyeruput orange juicenya hingga habis.

"Channie, ingat ya Kau tidak boleh mengungkit-ungkit atau menceritakan kejadian tadi pada orang lain. Kalau Kau sampai melanggarnya, Aku tidak mau berteman lagi denganmu!" Ancam Sandeul.

"Sip, Hyung!" Jawab Gongchan.

"Janji?"

"Nde, Hyung. Aku janji!" Ucap Gongchan.

Sandeul tersenyum, lega karena sudah memastikan Gongchan tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit cerita memalukannya lagi.

Tapi sepertinya Sandeul belum benar-benar bisa bernafas dengan lega ketika sekarang waktunya membayar semua yang mereka pesan.

"Channie, sekarang waktunya kita membayar semua ini, ottokhae?" Tanya Sandeul khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Hyung!" Jawab Gongchan dengan santainya.

"Ya, sekarang bukan waktunya bersantai. Cepat cari akal agar kita bisa membayarnya!" Protes Sandeul yang kesal melihat Gongchan bermalas-malasan, sementara sekarang sudah waktunya membayar.

Gongchan tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya, "Kau ini benar-benar tidak sabaran, Hyung!" Desis Gongchan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sandeul dengan cepat, tanpa mempedulikan sindiran Gongchan barusan.

Gongchan menghela nafas kemudian berkata, "Hyung, Aku akan memberi tahumu cara agar Kau bisa pulang tanpa membayar pesananmu. Jadi Kau perhatikan Aku baik-baik, salah sedikit saja bisa jadi bencana untukmu!" Gongchan menyuruh Sandeul untuk memperhatikannya.

Sandeul hendak protes karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di jelaskan Gongchan. Namun belum sempat Ia membuka mulut, Gongchan langsung meninggalkannya.

Tidak sopan, pikir Sandeul.

Gongchan berjalan dengan pelan menuju kasir, sesekali Ia menoleh ke belakang sembari tersenyum pada Sandeul yang terlihat kesal di mejanya.

Gongchan menengok ke kiri dan kanan, mencari target. Dan Gotcha! Satu target terlihat.

Seorang Namja tinggi berambut merah dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah sedang berjalan menuju kasir. Gongchan kemudian merapikan baju dan rambutnya yang sudah rapih itu dengan buru-buru.

Dan ketika Namja berambut merah itu sudah menuju kasir, Gongchan langsung menyela antrian dan tiba-tiba sudah di depan Namja yang tadi sudah bersiap menuju kasir pembayaran.

Namja itu sempat terkesiap karena terkejut melihat Gongchan yang tiba-tiba sudah menyela antriannya. Meski begitu tidak ada raut kekesalan di wajah Namja itu meskipun antriannya sudah di serobot orang lain.

Namja itupun berdiri dengan sabar di belakang Gongchan.

"Annyeong haseo!" Sapa seorang Yeoja yang bertugas menjaga kasir.

"Anyeong, noona!" Sahut Gongchan. Segurat senyum angelic Ia keluarkan hingga membuat Yeoja itu tersipu malu.

Seolah-olah akan membayar, Gongchan bersiap mengeluarkan dompetnya. Namun ekspresi Gongchan tiba-tiba berubah sembari meraba-raba saku celana dan blaizernya.

"Ommo, dompetku!" Pekik Gongchan dengan nada tinggi, sehingga membuat Yeoja dan Namja di belakangnya itu memperhatikannya.

Pegawai kasir yang melihat gerak-gerik Gongchan pun kemudian bertanya, "Wae?" Katanya.

"Dompetku hilang!" Jawab Gongchan dengan panik.

Gongchan kemudian berbalik, membuatnya langsung berhadapan dengan Namja di belakangnya itu. Hanya saja mata Gongchan tidak menatap Namja itu, melainkan menatap dan menyisiri lantai di sekitarnya.

Keresahan nampak di wajah Gongchan, sehingga membuat Namja berambut merah itu penasaran.

"Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Namja itu.

"Dompetku sepertinya jatuh." Jawab Gongchan, seraya mempoutku bibirnya, cemberut.

"Ottokhae, padahal Aku harus membayar pesananku tadi!" Lirih Gongchan dengan memasang wajah yang amat sendu, bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Yasudah, pesananmu biar Aku bayarin dulu saja!" Ucap Namja itu menawari.

'Yes!' Jerit Gongchan di dalam hatinya.

"Jinjja? Sepertinya tidak usah, Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu!" Gongchan sengaja menolak dengan halus tawaran Namja berambut merah itu.

Namja itu tampak berpikir sejenak, sementara di dalam hatinya Gongchan sedang menghitung mundur.

'Tiga… Dua… Satu…'

"Tidak apa-apa kok, biar Aku saja yang membayarnya!" Ungkap Namja itu.

'Yeah, berhasil!' Jerit Gongchan di dalam hati, sebuah jerit kemenangan.

Namja berambut merah itu tersenyum, kemudian berjalan ke hadapan petugas kasir.

"Meja nomor 16 dan juga punya anak itu!" Ucap Namja itu seraya mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya.

Gongchan yang berdiri di samping Namja itu sempat terpana ketika melihat deretan kartu kredit dan lembaran uang di dompet Namja itu.

"Oya, Saya pesan 1 porsi ice cream ukuran jumbo, tolong di bungkus saja. Tagihannya di satuin saja!" Ujar Namja itu seraya menyerahkan sekeping credit card pada petugas itu.

Namja berambut itu menoleh ke arah Gongchan, sebuah senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya membuat Gongchan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Semuanya jadi 26.000 Won, Ini credit cardnya. Pesanannya akan selesai 15 menit lagi, harap menunggu! Kamsahamnida!" Petugas kasir itu menyerahkan kembali credit card itu pada Namja berambut merah.

"Gomawo… Jinyoung Hyung!" Ucap Gongchan sembari melirik name tag yang terpasang di blazer Namja itu.

"Nde, tidak usah sungkan seperti itu… Gong-" Namja bernama Jinyoung itu menyipitkan matanya, berusaha membaca nama di name tag milik Gongchan.

"Gongchan, Shik Gongchan!" Potong Gongchan, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nde, Gongchan… " Gumam Jinyoung.

Gongchan tersenyum, Aegyo andalannya Ia keluarkan, membuat wajah Jinyoung merah padam di buatnya.

"Menjijikan. Kau benar-benar menjijikan, Gongchan Shik!" Cibir Sandeul yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Hyung, berapa nomor ponselmu? Aku akan menghubungi kalau Aku sudah punya uang untuk mengganti hutangku ini." Ujar Gongchan berbasa-basi. Padahal selama ini tak satupun orang yang sudah menolongnya di hubungi lagi.

"Ani, Kau tidak perlu menggantinya. Sudah lupakan saja!"

"Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang, Hyung. Jadi berikan saja nomor ponselmu!" Desak Gongchan dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Jinyoung luluh seketika.

"Nde, arraseo. Mana ponselmu?"

Gongchan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Jinyoung. Jinyoung meneguk ludah saat melihat wallpaper ponsel Gongchan. Sebuah foto Gongchan yang tengah beraegyo super cute itu benar-benar membuat Jinyoung terpesona.

Sekedar informasi, Gongchan memang sengaja memasang foto itu sebagai wallpaper ponselnya. Itu di lakukannya agar misinya berhasil. Aigoo, profesional sekali Gongchan ini.

Bukannya memasukan nomor ponselnya ke dalam ponsel Gongchan, Jinyoung malah mengirim foto itu ke ponselnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Aku agak lupa nomorku hehe" Jinyoung beralasan, sembari menunggu foto Gongchan terkirim ke ponselnya.

Sebuah senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Gongchan, Ia tak merasa keberatan dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Setelah foto Gongchan berhasil terkirim, Jinyoung langsung memasukan nomor ponselnya, kemudian buru-buru mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Gongchan.

"Ini, Aku sudah memasukan nomor ponselku dengan nama Jung Jinyoung!"

"Nde, Gomawo Hyung!" Ucap Gongchan sembari meraih ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu Aku pergi dulu ya, temanku sudah menunggu di atas!" Ujar Jinyoung pamit.

"Nde, maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Hyung!" Gongchan membungkukan badannya, kemudian melempar senyum terbaiknya pada Jinyoung.

Lagi-lagi wajah Jinyoung berubah merah padam dan salah tingkah di buatnya.

Setelah memastikan Jinyoung sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Gongchan berbalik. Dengan senyum khasnya, Ia berjalan dengan riang gembira ke meja Sandeul.

"Tada!" Seru Gongchan sambil tersenyum bangga di hadapan Sandeul.

"Dasar Uke, bisanya memanfaatkan aegyo saja!" Sindir Sandeul.

"Hyung juga uke, bahkan lebih parah dariku, Hyung memanfaatkan bokongmu untuk di remas-remas!"

"Ya, itu tidak sama!" Protes Sandeul.

Gongchan duduk di kursinya, "Sudahlah Hyung, Aku mau pulang dulu sudah sore nih!" Ucap Gongchan.

"Semuanya sudah di bayar?" Tanya Sandeul penasaran.

"Umh, punyamu belum!" Jawab Gongchan.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak sekalian bayar punyaku juga?!" Lirih Sandeul.

"Kau harus melakukannya sendiri, Hyung. Kau sudah lihat caranya tadi kan?"

"Shireo, Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Sandeul sembari membuang muka.

Gongchan mendengus kesal, "Ya, Kau harus belajar, Hyung. Kalau Kau tidak mau melakukannya, Aku akan meninggalkanmu nih!" Ancam Gongchan.

"Ya, Gongchannie, tega sekali Kau padaku!" Lirih Sandeul dengan raut wajah sendu.

Gongchan tidak menanggapi permintaan Hyungnya itu, dan malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sandeul menghela nafas melihat Gongchan yang mengabaikannya itu. Haruskah Dia melakukannya? Ahh memalukan saja.

"Umh, Kau sering melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Sandeul ragu.

Gongchan tampak berpikir, kemudian menjawab, "Ani, hanya beberapa kali saja kalau Aku sedang tidak punya uang!" Jawabnya.

"Kau benar-benar uke licik, Channie!" Sindir Sandeul, "Berarti kecil kemungkinan trik ini berhasil?" Sergahnya.

"Tidak juga, Aku selalu berhasil kok!" Jawab Gongchan dengan santai.

Sandeul kembali memikirkan ide Gongchan ini. Channie sudah benar-benar tidak bisa di andalkan, mau tak mau Dia memang harus melakukan apa yang tadi Gongchan lakukan.

"Sudahlah Hyung, Kau jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Wajahmu itu wajah untuk di kasihani, jadi Kau pasti berhasil." Ungkap Gongchan yang di balas dengan tatapan sinis dari Sandeul.

"Arra, Aku akan melakukannya!"

"Fighting, Hyung!" Gongchan memberi semangat.

Sandeul langsung bangkit dan bergegas pergi saat dirinya melihat seorang Pria sedang menuju kasir. Sandeul harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, Ia tak mau kalau harus menunggu orang lain lagi.

Seperti Gongchan, Sandeul langsung menerobos antrian pria itu tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Annyeong haseo!" Sapa Yeoja petugas kasir.

Sandeul tidak menjawab, melainkan tersenyum canggung di hadapan sang kasir.

"Meja no.4.. " Kata Sandeul.

"Ice cream jumbo dan orange juice?" Tanya Yeoja itu memastikan.

"Nde," Gumam Sandeul.

"Semuanya jadi 3500 Won!" Katanya.

'Sekarang saatnya!' Pikir Sandeul.

Sandeul merogoh-rogoh saku celana dan blaizernya, berpura-pura mencari dompet miliknya. "Ommo, dompetku hilang!" Pekik Sandeul dengan nada tinggi.

Yeoja petugas kasir itu menghela nafas karena sudah menyadari trik Sandeul. Namun Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, melainkan menunggu dengan sabar. Ia tak peduli manusia macam apa Sandeul, selama Ia bisa membayarnya itu tidak masalah buatnya. Kalau pun tidak, Ia tinggal melaporkan Sandeul pada security.

Sandeul berbalik dan memasang raut wajah panik. Pandangannya menyisir lantai, seakan-akan mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya dompetku jatuh. Bagaimana ini, padahal Aku belum membayar ice cream pesananku!" Lirih Sandeul dengan wajah sendu tanpa menatap pria di hadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Ahjussi yang membayarnya dulu!" Ungkap pria itu.

'Yes, berhasil!' Pikir Sandeul.

Sandeul mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria itu. "Ommo!" Sandeul tercekat saat melihat pria itu.

Bagaimana tidak, ternyata pria itu adalah Ahjussi yang anunya tidak sengaja Sandeul sentuh ketika di bus.

"Wae? Tidak mau?" Ujar Ahjussi itu sembari tersenyum ramah, yang menurut Sandeul malah terlihat aneh.

Wajah Sandeul merah padam, antara malu dan takut. Dia pun hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Ahjussi itu kemudian maju dan membayar pesanannya. Tidak ada senyum manis atau aegyo seperti yang di lakukan Gongchan, yang ada hanya raut wajah bingung dan heran, tak menyangka bisa bertemu Ahjussi itu di sini.

"G-gomawo, Ahjussi!" Ujar Sandeul gugup.

"Kajja!" Ajak Ahjussi itu, tangannya langsung merangkul pinggang Sandeul.

"Eoh? Kemana Ahjussi?" Tanya Sandeul yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya.

"Kemana lagi kalau bukan hotel!"

"Mwo? Ngapain Ahjussi?" Pekik Sandeul dengan nada tinggi.

"Sudahlah, Kau jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Tadi Kau menyentuh bulgedku dan sekarang Kau memintaku membayar pesananmu. Kau melakukan itu semua karena Kau ingin tidur dengan Ahjussi kan?" Ungkapnya, membuat Sandeul membelalakkan matanya.

Sandeul mulai memundurkan langkahnya, namun Ahjussi itu menahannya. "Ahjussi, sepertinya Kau salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" Ungkapnya.

"Ahjussi, paham. Kau tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu!" Desak Ahjussi itu sembari terus memaksa Sandeul untuk ikut dengannya.

Sandeul menoleh ke belakang, "Channie, tolong Aku… " Gumam Sandeul dengan wajah memelas.

Gongchan yang menyadari situasi itu segera memutar otak, mencari ide. Ia tak bisa diam saja melihat Hyungnya itu di bawa dengan paksa oleh Ahjussi hidung belang. Tapi apa yang bisa di lakukannya? Tak mungkin juga Dia langsung menghadang Ahjussi itu, yang ada Dia juga di paksa ikut.

"Channie… " Lirih Sandeul yang tetap berusaha menolak ajakan Ahjussi itu.

Ahh, Jinyoung Hyung. Sebuah nama terpintas di benaknya.

"Hyung, tunggu saja, Aku pasti akan segera menolongmu!" Batin Gongchan.

Gongchan langsung bergegas menuju lantai atas di mana Jinyoung berada. Dengan raut wajah resah, Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru meja, hingga akhirnya mata Gongchan berhasil menemukan apa yang di carinya.

"Hyung, Jinyoung Hyung, bisakah Kau menolongku sekali lagi?" Ujar Gongchan tiba-tiba, membuat Jinyoung yang sebenarnya heran hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kenalanmu?" Tanya seorang Namja yang duduk 1 meja dengan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gongchan yang terlihat panik itu. "Wae, Gongchan. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jinyoung ikut panik.

"Temanku, Ah sudahlah, Ayo ikut Aku!" Paksa Gongchan. Ia meraih tangan Jinyoung kemudian memaksanya untuk mengikuti Gongchan.

Namja yang tadi duduk bersama Jinyoung hanya bisa mendesah, heran dengan situasi yang terjadi saat itu. Tapi berhubung rasa penasarannya yang tinggi, Namja itu pun mengikuti Jinyoung dan Gongchan.

.

.

.

"Ahjussi, Aku mohon. Biarkan Aku pergi!" Pinta Sandeul dengan wajah memelas.

"Wae? Kita bahkan belum bersenang-senang!"

Melihat wajah Sandeul yang memelas malah membuat Ahjussi itu semakin bernafsu membawa Sandeul bersamanya. Sandeul benar-benar merasa takut sekarang, bibirnya bergetar, sementara tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Ahjussi itu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sikap Ahjussi ini benar-benar membuat Sandeul merasa risih.

Sandeul semakin panik ketika Ahjussi itu sudah membawanya hingga pintu keluar. Ia menoleh mencari Gongchan, tapi di mana anak itu sekarang, pikir Sandeul.

Gongchan dan Jinyoung baru turun dari tangga tepat sebelum Ahjussi itu membawa Sandeul keluar. Gongchan langsung menarik tangan Jinyoung dengan paksa, kemudian menghadangnya.

"Ya, Ahjussi. Lepaskan temanku!" Pekik Gongchan.

Raut wajah Sandeul kembali bersemangat saat melihat Gongchan.

"Channie, tolong Aku…. " Lirih Sandeul.

"Eoh? Kalian temannya?" Tanya Ahjussi.

"Nde, Kami temannya!" Jawab Gongchan.

"Wah, Kau manis juga. Bagaimana kalau Kau juga ikut bersamaku!" Ahjussi itu mencolek dagu Gongchan, membuat Gongchan memundurkan sedikit langkahnya.

Jinyoung yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini geram ketika melihat Ahjussi itu menggoda Gongchan. Jinyoung langsung menyuruh Gongchan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Ya, Ahjussi. Lepaskan Dia!" Ujar Jinyoung dengan nada tinggi.

"Wae? Aku tidak memaksanya, anak ini sendiri yang mau denganku!" Katanya.

Jinyoung menoleh ke arah Sandeul, memastikan apa yang di katakan Ahjussi itu benar atau tidak. Sandeul langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah apa yang tadi di ungkapkan Ahjussi itu.

Jinyoung menatap tajam Ahjussi itu, "Aku hanya akan bilang ini sekali. Lepaskan Dia, atau Aku akan lapor polisi!" Ancam Jinyoung.

Ahjussi itu mendengus kesal. "Ah, Aku mengerti. Kau juga ingin tidur dengan mereka kan? Licik sekali Kau!" Sindirnya.

Jinyoung mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk memukul Ahjussi itu. Namun sebelum Ia melempar pukulannya, tiba-tiba 2 orang Namja menghampirinya.

Salah satu dari Namja itu adalah yang tadi duduk satu meja bersama Jinyoung. Sementara Namja lainnya, adalah orang yang di kenal oleh Gongchan.

"Shinwoo, Hyung!" Seru Gongchan.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini? Bisakah kalian tidak membuat keributan di sini?!" Tanya Shinwoo dengan tegas.

"Siapa Kau?" Dengan kesal Ahjussi itu bertanya.

"Aku pemilik cafe ini!" Tegas Shinwoo.

Ahjussi itu mendesis kesal, kemudian berkata, "Ya, anak-anak ini menggangguku! Bisakah Kau menyuruh mereka pergi?!" Katanya.

"Ani, Hyung. Ahjussi itu mau menculik Sandeul Hyung!" Potong Gongchan.

Shinwoo menatap Jinyoung yang di sambut dengan sebuah anggukan. "Mianhae, Ahjussi. Mereka akan pergi asal Ahjussi melepaskan Sandeul!" Ungkap Shinwoo.

Ahjussi itu kembali mendengus dengan kesal. Ia merasa semua orang di sini semuanya bekerja sama untuk memojokkannya.

Namja bergigi tupai yang sedari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba terperangah ketika melihat Sandeul. Tidak, bukan karena Ia mengenalnya. Mereka bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, mungkin.

Pandangan Ahjussi itu bertemu dengan Namja itu. Sebuah seringai mengembang di wajah Ahjussi itu ketika melihatnya. Sementara Namja itu berusaha membuang muka, berharap dirinya tidak terlihat sekarang.

"Arra, Aku menyerah. Sepertinya anak ini sudah ada yang memiliki!" Sindirnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Namja itu.

Ahjussi itu menghempaskan tubuh Sandeul, membuatnya tersungkur ke hadapan Namja itu yang refleks langsung menangkapnya.

Ahjussi itu mendesis kesal, dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Ia pun pergi.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Namja itu dengan khawatir.

"Nde," Gumam Sandeul.

Gongchan langsung menghampiri Sandeul kemudian memeluknya.

"Hyung!"

"Channie, Aku takut sekali huhu" Gongchan langsung berhambur ke pelukan Sandeul,

"Mianhae, Hyung. Gara-gara Aku, Kau hampir saja di bawa pria hidung belang itu!" Ujar Gongchan dengan raut wajah yang sangat menyesal.

Sandeul tersenyum kemudian mengusap-usap rambu Gongchan. "Gwenchana, untung ada kalian huhu" Kata Sandeul menenangkan Gongchan yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca itu.

Mereka berdua tersenyum, kemudian saling berpelukan dengan erat.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berlima duduk satu meja, Jinyoung duduk bersebelahan dengan Gongchan, Sandeul dengan Namja bergigi tupai yang diketahui bernama Baro, sementara Shinwoo duduk sendiri dengan mengambil kursi dari meja lain.

"Ya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian membuat kekacauan di tempatku, hah?!" Tanya Shinwoo dengan nada marah.

"Ini gara-gara Aku menuru-" Belum sempat Sandeul menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Gongchan langsung menyelanya dengan cepat.

"Ini karena muka Sandeul Hyung yang terlalu imut, sehingga Ahjussi itu mau menculik Sandeul Hyung!" Ujar Gongchan berbohong.

Gongchan mendelik ke arah Sandeul dengan harapan Sandeul tidak bilang ini semua gara-gara ide konyol mereka. Pasalnya jika ketahuan, Ia pasti akan kehilangan muka di depan Jinyoung.

"Bohong!" Ujar Shinwoo dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Shinwoo adalah sepupu Gongchan, sehingga Dia hafal banget tabiatnya.

"Ani, Hyung. Benar apa yang di katakan Channie!" Balas Sandeul berbohong karena tidak mau Gongchan mendapat masalah.

"Sandeullie, Kau jangan coba-coba membelanya. Kau juga sama saja, padahal Kau lebih tua darinya, tapi kalian malah suka bikin masalah!" Shinwoo memarahi ke dua uke itu. Sandeul dan Gongchan hanya bisa mendengarkannya dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

"Sekarang Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kalau Kau tidak menjawabnya, Aku akan melaporkanmu ke Ibumu!" Ujar Shinwoo dengan nada mengancam.

"Andwae, jangan lakukan itu, Hyung. Kumohon!" Pekik Gongchan. Ia merajuk manja pada Shinwoo agar tidak melaporkannya pada Ibunya.

Jinyoung kasihan melihat Gongchan, Ia ingin menolongnya tapi Ia sadar kalau ini adalah masalah keluarga, sehingga Ia tak berhak untuk ikut campur.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan semuanya!"

"Hyung…. " Rajuk Gongchan sembari mengeluarkan Aegyo andalannya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu di depanku. Itu takkan mempan padaku!" Sahut Shinwoo dengan ketus, membuat Gongchan mendengus dengan kesal.

"Sudah Channie, ceritakan saja!" Desak Sandeul.

Gongchan mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. Ia sempat mendelik sinis ke arah Shinwoo.

"Sebenarnya Kami ingin makan ice cream, tapi Kami tidak punya uang. Jadi Aku mengajari Sandeul Hyung cara agar bisa makan ice cream gratis…. "

"Dengan cara menipu orang, begitu?" Tebak Shinwoo.

Gongchan mengangguk pelan.

"Aissh, Kau ini… Kalau Kau ingin ice cream gratis kenapa tidak bilang padaku, hah? Kalau Ahjumma tahu, Ia pasti sangat marah!" Ungkap Shinwoo.

"Makanya jangan beri tahu Umma ya, jebbal Hyung!" Pinta Gongchan dengan wajah memelas.

Shinwoo membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jarinya, kemudian berkata, "Arra, Aku tidak akan bilang pada Ahjumma. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa kali Kau melakukan hal ini?" Tanyanya.

"Ini baru pertama kalinya kok, Hyung!" Jawab Gongchan dengan cepat.

"Ya, Kau bilang Kau sudah melakukannya beberapa kali. Jadi Kau menyuruhku melakukan hal yang belum tentu teruji keberhasilannya, begitu?!" Protes Sandeul, sementara Gongchan hanya bisa cengengesan saja.

"Hyung, jeongmal mianhae Aku sudah membohongimu. Kau pasti marah padaku kan?" Tanya Gongchan pada Jinyoung.

Jinyoung tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan wajahnya. "Ani, Aku tidak marah padamu. Tapi Kau harus janji satu hal!" Katanya.

"Nde?"

"Kalau Kau ingin makan ice cream gratis, Kau harus menghubungiku. Aku akan memberimu Ice cream sebanyak apapun, dan kita bisa memakannya bersama!" Ungkap Jinyoung, membuat wajah Gongchan tersipu malu.

"Modus!" Gumam Baro.

Shinwoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sepupu dan sahabatnya itu sedang memadu kasih. Perhatiannya pun sekarang tertuju pada Sandeul yang tadi menjadi biang keributan.

"Sandeullie, Kau tidak apa-apakan? Apa Ahjussi itu melakukan hal kasar padamu?" Shinwoo mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Nde, Hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa.!" Jawab Sandeul.

"Tapi Hyung, Ahjussi itu benar-benar maniak sekali. Dia juga sepertinya mengenalimu!" Timpal Gongchan.

Sandeul sedikit ragu, namun kemudian Ia berbisik pada Gongchan. "Itu Ahjussi yang anunya kusentuh di bis yang tadi ku ceritakan!" Bisiknya.

"Mwo? Jadi itu Ahjussi yang tadi Kau ceritakan!" Pekik Gongchan membuat yang lainnya penasaran.

"Wae? Kau kenal Ahjussi itu Sandeullie?" Ujar Shinwoo dengan nada menyelidiki.

"Ani!" Jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Tapi sepertinya Ahjussi itu benar-benar menyukaimu, Sandeul," Ujar Jinyoung.

"Tentu saja, tampang Sandeul Hyung kan memang tampang untuk di lecehkan seperti saat di bus tadi!" Timpal Gongchan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Reflek Ia langsung menutup bibirnya dengan tangan ketika menyadari Dia sudah keceplosan.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Gongchan membuat semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Sandeul. Sandeul hanya menundukan wajahnya sembari merutuki Gongchan.

Sandeul mendelik kesal ke arah Gongchan, "Mianhae, Hyung. Aku tidak sengaja!" Ucap Gongchan yang langsung berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu Jinyoung.

"Sandeullie, benarkah Kau di lecehkan di dalam bus?" Tanya Shinwoo yang tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Sandeul menangguk dengan lemah.

"Aissh, tahu seperti itu seharusnya tadi Aku memukul Ahjussi itu!" Geram Jinyoung marah.

"Ani, Hyung. Bukan Ahjussi itu pelakunya!" Sergah Sandeul.

"Lalu siapa pelakunya? Kalau Aku menemukannya, Akan ku patahkan lengannya!" Tanya Shinwoo, membuat Baro yang sedang minum tiba-tiba tersedak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jinyoung pada Baro.

"Nde, Aku tidak apa-apa?" Jawab Baro dengan terbata-bata.

Jinyoung kembali bertanya pada Sandeul. Sebagai seorang seme, Ia sangat mengutuk keras tindak pelecehan pada uke-uke. "Jadi, Kalau bukan Ahjussi itu pelakunya, lalu siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Molla!" Jawab Sandeul dengan singkat.

Semua orang menghela nafas, jika Sandeul saja tidak tahu, bagaimana mereka juga tahu siapa orang mesum itu. Padahal Shinwoo dan Jinyoung sepertinya sudah tidak tahan untuk menghabisinya.

"Aigoo, kalau Aku tahu orangnya, akan ku pukul Dia hingga babak belur!" Ungkap Jinyoung geram.

Baro menelan ludah…

"Sekalian saja patahkan kaki dan tangannya juga!" Sambung Shinwoo.

Baro mulai mengusap keningnya yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan lupa congkel matanya juga, Hyung. Biar matanya tidak jelalatan!" Ujar Gongchan menimpali, membuat Baro terlihat semakin resah.

Apa mungkin orang yang di maksud adalah Baro?

"Ya, Ada apa dengan kalian ini? Kalian itu anak sekolahan, tapi kenapa obrolan kalian begitu mengerikan!" Baro mengomeli semua orang.

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baro, karena heran orang yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Kau kenapa, Baro?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Aniyo, lupakan saja!" Gugup Baro.

Semua orang kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, kecuali Sandeul yang masih menatap Baro lekat-lekat.

"Wae?" Tanya Baro dengan gugup karena risih di perhatikan oleh Sandeul.

"Apa kita saling mengenal?" Ujar Sandeul tiba-tiba.

Baro meneguk ludah, kemudian menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya!" Jawab Baro ragu-ragu.

"Tapi sepertinya Aku pernah melihatmu di mana gitu… " Ujar Sandeul tampak berpikir.

"Hyung, Kau genit sekali. Baru lihat Namja tampan sedikit saja langsung tebar pesona!" Sindir Gongchan yang langsung di balas dengan tatapan sinis oleh Sandeul.

"Kalau Aku genit, lalu Kau apa, hah?" Balas Sandeul tak kalah sengit. Ia menatap lengan Gongchan yang sedari tadi merangkul lengan Jinyoung.

Gongchan dan Jinyoung langsung salah tingkah dan buru-buru menjaga jarak.

Sandeul mendengus kesal. Ia tidak berbohong kalau dirinya memang pernah liat Baro sebelumnya. Hanya saja Sandeul lupa.

Sandeul kembali menoleh ke arah Baro. Di perhatikannya waja Baro baik-baik. Raut wajah gelisah tampak terlihat di wajah Baro. Jarak Sandeul yang begitu dekat membuatnya benar-benar merasa gugup.

"Ah, Aku ingat. Kau kan salah satu orang yang berdiri di belakangku ketika di bus. Jangan-jangan yang meremas-remas bokongku itu adalah Kau?!" Sandeul menuduh Baro.

Ucapan Sandeul barusan membuat semua orang terkejut. Mereka menatap Baro, meminta penjelasan apa benar yang dituduhkan Sandeul padanya.

"Ani, Bukan Aku yang melakukannya!" Protes Baro yang merasa di sudutkan seperti ini.

"Kalau bukan Kau, lalu siapa lagi, hah?!" Sandeul mengguncang-guncang bahu Sandeul.

"Molla, yang pasti bukan Aku!" Pekik Baro membela diri.

"Pelakunya pasti Kau, Aku tahu itu. Hanya dirimu yang tampangnya paling mencurigakan!" Ungkap Sandeul.

"Aissh, alasan macam apa itu?!" Baro mendorong tubuh Sandeul menjauh.

Sandeul mendesis kesal dan memasang wajah cemberut, sementara matanya menatap Baro dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ya, Baro-ya, kalau Kau memang berdiri di belakang Sandeul, pasti Kau melihat pelakunya, kan?!" Desak Jinyoung yang di ikuti anggukan oleh Shinwoo dan Gongchan.

"Umh, sebenarnya Aku memang melihatnya sih," Ujar Baro mengakui.

"Siapa?" Tanya Shinwoo penasaran.

"Ahjuss tadi!" Ungkapnya.

"Sudah ku duga!" Desis Jinyoung.

"Dari wajahnya memang sudah terlihat maniak!" Gongchan menimpali.

Semua orang mengangguk-angguk paham, tapi tidak dengan Sandeul. Ia tidak begitu saja pada Baro. Entahlah, mungkin hanya naluri sebagai Uke.

"Kau pasti berbohong, dasar mesum!" Cibir Sandeul.

"Ya, jaga ucapanmu. Apa yang Ku katakan itu memang benar. Aku melihat sendiri Ahjussi itu meremas-remas bokongmu. Meskipun pada akhirnya Aku…. " Baro menggantung ucapannya. Dia agak sedikit ragu untuk menyelasaikan kata-katanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sandeul dengan ketus.

"Ku lihat Ahjussi itu tampak menikmati aksinya. Aku sedikit penasaran, jadi Aku juga mencobanya. Sungguh Aku tidak berniat melecehkanmu. Tadinya Aku hanya ingin sedikit menyentuh bokongmu, tapi Aku keenakan dan terus melakukannya sepanjang perjalanan." Ungkap Baro ragu-ragu membuat semua orang tercengang mendengarnya.

Wajah Sandeul begitu merah karena kesal dan marah. "Mwo? Jadi Aku di lecehkan oleh 2 orang Namja, begitu?!" Geram Sandeul.

Sandeul merajuk seperti anak kecil, membuat semua orang kalang kabut. Di sela-sela tangisnya, Sandeul menatap Baro dengan tajam. Baro hanya bisa menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Kau… Dasar brengsek!" Geram Sandeul yang langsung menyerang Baro.

Baro langsung tersungkur, sementara Sandeul langsung duduk (?) di atas tubuh Baro. "Dasar jahat! Maniak pervert! Penjahat kelamin!" Pekik Sandeul dengan nada tinggi seraya memukul mukul dada Baro.

Semua orang bergidik ngeri melihat kemarahan Sandeul yang sedang bersumpah serapah sembari memukul-mukul Baro. Mereka agak sungkan untuk melerai bebek yang sedang mengamuk itu.

"Ya, bagaimana bisa itu di sebut pelecehan seksual, sementara Kau sendiri menikmatinya hingga matamu merem melek!" Kilah Baro, membuat wajah Sandeul makin memerah.

"AHHH, KAU JAHAT! JAHAT JAHAT JAHAT!" Teriak Sandeul sembari memukul dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Baro dengan histeris.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ujar Sandeul minta pertanggung jawaban dari Baro.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, kenapa Sandeul malah seperti anak perawan yang kegadisannya di renggut ya lol

"Arra, Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Pekik Baro.

Baro langsung menarik kerah baju Sandeul, membuat Namja berwajah cute itu terhuyung.

~CHU~

Bibir Sandeul menempel dengan bibir Baro, membuat Sandeul bungkam dan diam di buatnya.

Shinwoo dan Jinyoung yang melihat adegan tak senonoh itu langsung sibuk menutup mata Gongchan. "Aissh, mereka ini apa-apaan sih?!" Rutuk Shinwoo kesal.

"Hyung, lepaskan. Aku mau lihat!" Protes Gongchan.

"Ani, Kau masih kecil. Kau tidak boleh mencemari matamu dengan yang aneh-aneh!" Kata Jinyoung.

Baro melepaskan ciumannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Sandeul yang berat itu. Sandeul terduduk sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

Baro bangkit dan membetulkan posisinya kemudian menoleh ke arah Sandeul yang masih terdiam karena shock.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jadilah kekasihku!" Pinta Baro dengan gugup.

Sandeul menatap Baro, kemudian berkata, "Berani sekali Kau menciumku, cih! Sekarang, karena Kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, jadi terpaksa Aku harus jadi kekasihmu. Ingat, Aku terpaksa ya!" Ungkap Sandeul malu-malu.

Mereka saling memandang, Baro tersenyum manis membuat Sandeul membuang salah tingkah di buatnya. Hingga akhirnya, Baro menarik kepala Sandeul dan mencium bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Aigoo, dasar pasangan maniak!" Shinwoo kembali mendengus kesal.

Shinwoo dan Jinyoung masih menghalangi pandangan Gongchan dari pemandangan nista itu. "Jahat, masa Aku tidak boleh lihat. Kalau begini caranya, besok Aku akan naik bus yang penuh sesak biar tahu rasanya di lecehan seperti apa!" Ungkap Gongchan, membuat Shinwoo memekik kesal.

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Pekik Shinwoo.

Jinyoung yang merangkulkan tangannya untuk menutup mata Gongchan, kemudian berbisik pelan di daun telinga anak itu.

"Ya, Gongchannie. Kalau Kau ingin di lecehkan, bilang saja padaku. Aku siap melecehkanmu kapan saja!" Bisik Jinyoung, membuat Gongchan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Im yours, Hyung!" Balas Gongchan malu-malu.

Sementara Shinwoo menatap keduanya dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Pikir Shinwoo heran.

**END**

.

.

.

Mian kalau endingnya geje dan gak nyambung hehe

Jangan pada lupa reviewnya ya, review kalian tuh bikin author makin semangat hehe

follow twitter author ya fckyeahljoe . Harus suka yaoi, kalau gak mending gak usah follow

Twitter at fckyeahljoe  
facebook Nakamaru Ando


End file.
